Desgastado
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Finnick mira al infinito. Está cansado. A veces llora. Otras tiene miedo. A veces se imagina a Annie en la playa, Annie a lo lejos, Annie contenta, Annie feliz, Annie ronroneando entre sus brazos... Pero solo está solo y le pica el cuerpo - durante Sinsajo, D13, !Finnick/Buttercup - reto San Valentín de HEFDLP - Gui


**Gui**: Feliz pre San Valentín! Aquí vengo con un romance curioso. Y es que el **reto de Hasta el Final de la Pradera** se llamaba Parejas al azar... y el azar es mala persona, o quizás buena, porque me ha llevado a un texto que yo acercaría, si no lo hubiese escrito yo, a la genialidad literaria. Os dejo degustar las delicias del _Finnick/Buttercup_.

Saludos a HardLohve: Gracias por aconsejarme la zoofilia, creo que ha influido en mi idea, aunque quizás no es lo que esperabas :)

**Disclaimer**: Todo esto es de Collins, qué pena que ella no viese el potencial de los gatos.

* * *

><p><strong>Desgastado<strong>

Un día se dio cuenta de que se estaba rascando el pecho. Paró de hacerlo y se miró. Estaba rojo. Marcas de uñas. De unas que habían estado rascando un buen rato. Frunció el ceño y metió la mano en el bolsillo del atuendo gris. Encontró la cuerda. Volvió a los nudos. Estaba haciendo nudos cuando se encontró rascándose. ¿Por qué se rascaba? Movía los dedos maquinalmente mientras seguía el paseo de una motita de polvo por el cuarto. Sus manos trabajaban. Haciendo y deshaciendo nudos, uno y dos, uno y dos, arriba y abajo, ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta.

Le empezaba a molestar la mejilla. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se la estaba rascando. No había un espejo donde mirarse. ¿Desde cuando se rascaba la mejilla? Empezó a ponerse nervioso. Su mano se movía maquinalmente, acariciando con insistencia su brazo izquierdo. Comprendió que se estaba rascando ora vez. La verdad es que era incómodo rascarse tanto. Le picaba la nariz y... Cogió la cuerda con las dos manos, se hizo un nudo consciente entre los dedos y salió. ¿A dónde podía ir? Se llevó las dos manos a la frente para poder frotarla. Miró a la derecha y a la izquierda.

Avanzó de frente, pero un escozor en el costado le hizo girarse. Se lo intentó calmar con el codo. Luego deshizo el nudo para poder alcanzar la zona en la que se juntan culo y espalda. Algo en el mono le picaba. Y luego un poco más arriba en la espalda. Ya estaba mejor.

Se encontró con alguien del trece. Le dijo "me pica por todas partes" mientras se retorcía un poco por una molestia en el cuello. Luego fue el culo. Se llevó la mano allí y entonces el picor se movió y lo persiguió por la mano. Luego le escocían las partes en las que se había rascado. El del trece le llevó de la mano a una sala y le dijo que se quitase el mono. El roce de la tela le molestó. Pero le picaba más la cabeza y fue a arañarse el pelo con las uñas. El del trece (luego vio que era una mujer) le agarró la mano, le dijo que esperase y le contó lo que iba a hacer con él.

Finnick asintió. Como tardaba en venir hacia él de vuelta le empezó a picar detrás de la oreja. Y se desplazó a la nuca, y el cuero cabelludo, y le picaba tanto el brazo... Empezó a restregarse el borde de la palma de la mano contra la cadera. La mujer le quitó la mano de la cara, porque se estaba rascando la mejilla. Sintió algo en la cabeza que volvía. Entonces la mujer le empezó a fritar el cuerpo con una toalla. Le picaba la rodilla. Luego pensó que mientras la mujer le frotaba el cuerpo podía hacer nudos. Se acarició el labio y luego le preguntó si podía coger su cuerda del mono. La mujer se la tendió. Los nudos le llevaron a su mundo pasivo y tranquilo de siempre.

En algún momento, la mujer le dijo que podía volver a su cuarto.

-Ten cuidado con los gatos Finnick, tienes alergia.

Finnick asintió.

Luego se encontró con Katniss que iba con un gato negro que parecía moribundo. Le dijo que lo iba a sacar fuera. Finnick se preguntó si fuera habría mar. Si Annie se estaría bañando en él. Se la imaginó con el pelo al viento, sonriendo. Sentada en la orilla del mar mientras las olas intentaban llevársela. Pero él era más fuerte y la agarraba y ella decía que se estaba llenando de arena. Se reía. Él le hacía cosquillas en la tripa. Luego la besaba y Annie le pasaba la lengua por los labios y él sonreía. La abrazaba. La tenía entre sus manos. Ella ronroneaba.

Finnick le aplastó un poco la cabeza, frotando entre las orejas. Ella maulló, cerrando los ojos. Era tan adorable... Parecía tan feliz que la felicidad contagiaba a Finnick. Cuando le tocaba el cuello, se reía y lo giraba hacia donde estaban sus dedos. Luego le pasaba la mano por la espalda y ella se retorcía feliz, se daba la vuelta, quedaba tendida de espaldas, boca arriba, y entonces Finnick pasaba su dedo índice de su barbilla, por su cuello, la barriga y volvía a las cosquillas. Entonces ella se daba la vuelta, desdeñosa, haciéndose la difícil. Arqueaba la espalda y se iba. Finnick alargaba la mano, el brazo, intentando seguir acariciando algo de esa Annie suave, que le dejaba aún algo fino cerca de los dedos, un trozo de ella, una última esencial... y desaparecía.

Finnick se quedaba largo tiempo mirando el punto donde la había visto por última vez. A veces lloraba. Otras tenía miedo. Tenía un montón de mocos. Se los apartaba de la nariz con la mano. Le molestaba llorar, le molestaba estar quieto, insensible. Quería a Annie. Volvía a su cuerda, volvía a mirar la mota de polvo. Se rascó la ceja. La nariz también, después de aspirar los mocos fuertemente. Estaba mejor. Aunque le molestaba algo en la espalda. Se recolocó el mono.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el muro del cuarto. Estaba sentado en el suelo y no había nadie. Se frotó el brazo. Le picaba un poco.

* * *

><p>Oh, por Panem, no podéis imaginaros lo que me pica el cuerpo ahora. Mientras escribía, rascándome todo el rato... Ugh. Qué miedo da la escritura. Yo que no soy alérgica a nada... Creo...<p>

En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Os dejo la ambigüedad para imaginar todos los horrores que queráis... A Finnick le sigue picando todo el cuerpo... ;)

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
